


League of Legends: Champion x Champion

by HextechZydrate



Series: LoL: Champ x Champ Fanfiction [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaming, league - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextechZydrate/pseuds/HextechZydrate
Summary: A series of short stories, pairing various champions from League of Legends romantically. Enjoy!





	1. Pantheon x Leona

Pantheon paced back and forth, waiting in the courtyard like he always did. However, something was giving him emotional turmoil, and he didn't appreciate the thought of being made to wait.  
  
...But what if something had happened to her?  
  
Pantheon stopped in his tracks with a sigh. No, it was Leona, and she had tendancies to make it out alright, no matter what. So then, why was she late? He puffed up his chest and let out a sigh. Pantheon was worried. That wasn't something he felt on a regular basis... if ever. And so, the pacing began to commence again.  
  
And as he turned on his heels to head the other way, there she was, radiant, and she wasn't wearing her armour like usual. Pantheon had to take a moment to catch his breath. She had pulled her hair back in a loose bun and was wearing a white t-shirt with loose pants and regular shoes.  
  
"Theo?" Leona grinned as she approached him. He caught glimps of her shoulder then, as well as the side of her face. Both were bandaged. He trailed his eyes down and a bandage was around her ankle as well. He narrowed his eyes at her behind his helmet.  
  
"You're injured." He merely stated. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck and opening her mouth to reply, but he stepped forward and asked another. "Is that what took you so long?" She looked up at him, her smile wavering.  
  
"Theo, I'm fine, really. I apologize for my tardiness." She sighed before giving him a smile. "Shall we go? You said something about a surprise?"  
  
"...Of course." He said, turning and beginning to lead the way. Leona followed diligently. Pantheon wanted nothing more than to figure out for himself what his connection was to Leona. He couldn't keep himself away from her. He knew they were friends, in a strange sense of what "friends" meant, being League of Legends Champions. They were... content with each other's company. And yet he had the yurning for her hand to be in his while they walked.  
  
He shook it off, speeding up a little.  
  
"Theo!" Leona chuckled. "Hey, slow down!" He instantly stopped and turned to her. "What's the matter, my friend?" She titled her head slightly, and a strand of her long brown hair fell out. He took a moment to take in a nice, deep breath before approaching her.  
  
"Nothing... Leona." He said before tucking the strand behind her ear. She blinked, looking up into the helmet and trying to catch of glimpse of his face, to enlighten herself on what his actions meant. Thank god helmets hid anything from plain sight. He was lit up like a fireworks celebration. He cleared his throat. "Shall we continue?" She grinned, pulling at the strand he had safely tucked away and blushed.  
  
"Y-yes." She said. Pantheon turned around slowly, to make sure he had seen a true blush, and wondered what that meant. He continued to lead her, the silence deafening to Pantheon's ears as he led her to a spot just outside the city based closely to Mount Targon.  
  
"Pantheon..." She said, closing the gap between them and stepping to his side as they walked along. "When do i get to see the face of the man underneath?" She asked. He was silent, though his head tilted downward. It was something she asked at least once every meeting they had. Everytime, he seemed to brush it off, claiming "next time" would be the time. She looked a little defeated. "I see..."  
  
"Leona, I don't do personal things." He said gently. Her interests were peeked. "I haven't taken my helmet away for anyone but myself. I fear for what i may look like to others, and how it may effect me in the battlefield." He sighed, looking to her. "I would like to discuss something important with you." He said, motioning to a tree he had been leading her to all this time. It was giant, and the sunlight shone through the leaves and decorated the grass underneath in intriquit patterns. She blinked. He went directly to the trunk while she took a moment to just bask in the lights. He watched her do so. She had always looked dazzling in the sun, as she always would. He sat down and she finally joined him, sitting next to him.  
  
"What is it you'd like to discuss with me?" She asked, looking up at him. He easily gazed down at her, peering into her face, although, it was not hard for his eyes to linger down that lowcut shirt of hers...  
  
"Uh, yes, well..." He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes back up. "Leona, i've begun to think that i've grown soft." He stated. She giggled at this for a moment. "What?"  
  
"You? Soft? Oh, please." She grinned, tapping his armour. "Never, not my Pantheon." She grinned. He took a breath, as he had many times before between their meeting. Her words struck him in a weird place, that made him happy and pained him all at once.  
  
"I've begun to stray from defeating all of my enemies." He continued with a clearing of his throat... again. "My mind has lately been preoccupied with other thoughts, and i find it has been increasingly harder to... concentrate." He chose his words carefully. Her expression changed into something of concern, as well as confusion.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I believe so." He nodded. "Although, tell me... Leo." he chuckled. "You asked me when you would see me.. underneath." Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have something to ask of you, then..." He trailed off, letting his hand scoot through the grass until his finger lay across hers. She blinked down at the gesture, and looked up at him, blushing again. The look she gave him made his heart race, and he felt confused about it. He gulped.  
  
"Go on." She said quietly. He nodded slightly.  
  
"Why do we linger outside of the League?" He asked. She blinked, tilting her head gently, as if the answer was obvious. "I mean... We're very friendly with each other, aren't we? We seem comfortable, considering we could get paired opposingly at any time..." He rambled slightly.  
  
"Theo, i don't think i understand what you're trying to say." She chuckled slighlty. He took in a good breath and stuck a finger at the lip of his helmet.  
  
"What I'm trying to say... is..." He said, lifting it slowly. He noticed her breath had caught at the sight of him doing something rather unspeakable. "I would like the chance to put all my trust in you, Leona." He stopped, his finger quivering under the weight of his helmet, and the pressure. "I also wish to... When we walk places, I..." He stumbled over his words and Leona blushed. He stared at her for a moment, and she lifted her free hand to his helmet.  
  
"I... understand what kind of trust you place on me with showing me you're secret." She nodded. "And, i would like to hold you're hand when we walk... as well." She said, lifting the helmet gently. The truth in her words shocked him slightly, but he could not move as she pushed the helmet further. Her soft hands brushed across his cheeks, which he felt had not been touched in years. He shut his eyes tightly as she made it to his nose. What he hadn't noticed was she had gotten closer to him, until he felt her leg on his hand. He shot his eyes open to see her right in front of him. Right there, close enough to breath on her, and he mostly likely was, with they way he was panting.  
  
"Leo..." He breathed.  
  
"If it's any consolation..." She said quietly. "You're lower face is very... masculine." She grinned slightly. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before pulling her chin towards his. Their lips met very softly, and Pantheon made an effort to stay upright. Leona's warmth was equivilent to the sun, and she was as soft as the day. She leaned into him, giving the kiss a deeper meaning as she pulled the helmet away completely. He had hardly noticed until she pulled away to stare at him.  
  
Her eyes danced over his face, and he had a breif moment of panic, waiting what seemed like forever for her to reject him completely. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and looked into his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Were you worried women would start DROOLING over you instead of FEARING you without that helmet!?" She exclaimed. He was shocked by her question, but after a moment, it put a smile to his face.  
  
"Somehow i knew you would say something sarcastic." He held her waste, leaning up to kiss her again, and she sighed into his lips.  
  
"Oh, Pantheon..." She chuckled. "In what way would you think i would ever reject you as my friend?" She nuzzled his nose with hers. "You have treated me with such respect, inside, and outside the battlefield. I always expect your best, as you do mine. Discrimination does not come to your kind, because fighting all kinds is what you yern for. And i have always admired you for your lack of caring." She laughed. He chuckled alongside her. "Except for... maybe in this case." She grinned. He couldn't stop breathing heavily at her words, every syllable giving him comfort and hope.  
  
"Leo... I have always given care to you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to baby you." He smirked. "I know, if anyone can take care of herself, that is you. Goddess of the sun..." He breathed the last part, taking her breath away with a kiss. He would find a way to fuel his passion for fighting with his passion for this new feeling arising in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He enjoyed her company, more than he would admit now than ever.


	2. Soraka x Varus

Today's adventures started on the battlefield...  
  
Soraka had been knocked back by a powerful force, thanks to Alistar, and had been thrown into the brush. She skidded to a hault, grimacing at the damage and wiping blood from her mouth.   
  
"Damn cow." She muttered, righting herself and calling upon the stars to heal her.  
  
"Are you alright?" A deep voice said behind her. She jumped slightly, whiping around with her staff faced towards him, but sighed when she realized it was merely her teammate, Varus.  
  
"You gave me a scare." She breathed. "But yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." She grinned. Varus didn't even smile as he walked passed her into the open.  
  
"I wasn't concerned." He said before running in to wail on some minions. She stared after him and sighed. He'd been nothing but cold to her, ever since this escapade started. Not that it had been the first time. Everytime they are paired together, it seems as though Varus could... hate her, in fact. She didn't like the thought of hate, but she understood it. Although, she had given no reason for Varus to act such a way towards her. He had been ignoring her, mostly. At least, his question had been an improvement. She healed herself once more before rushing in behind him to aid him on his quest to kill Caitlyn.   
  
That was when he came into the picture.  
  
Warwick jumped from the brushes and began slicing and clawing at Varus, who was stunned in his place. Soraka's eyes widened before anger overcame her. She dashed at him, calling upon her powers to smite him with light. It hit him on the back, and he looked up from Varus and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, well." He grinned, flailing Varus around in his hand. "Look who it is."  
  
"I could say the same to you." She barked. "DROP my teammate." She warned, pointing her staff directly at him. He grinned a wolfy grin.  
  
"Don't mock me, Soraka." He growled before laughing. She would have enough of his torment. She dashed up, throwing in a silence and healing Varus. She hit Warwick again with her stars. Again, and again, And again. At this point, Varus had been dropped to the ground, and Soraka was winning her battle of poking with Warwick. Varus stood and, for a few seconds, could only stare at Soraka. He pulled from his pack a healing potion, and a mana potion, and downed both of them without a problem, and trotted after them in the bushes, hidden.   
  
Soraka threw out another starfall before Warwick had enough. He leaped for her and stunned her, his claws digging into her flesh left and right. She screeched, throwing another startfall out to no avail. He threw her to the ground and leered over her.  
  
"You are through." He threatened, raising his paw.  
  
"Soraka!" Varus jumped from the bush, sending out, what looked like a ribbon, and rendered Warwick immovable. Soraka took the opportunity to scoot back as Varus shot arrows into the air, hitting in and around Warwick. He howled menacingly, but Varus was not through. He kept shooting his arrorws into Warwick until the ribbon-like hold faded and Warwick could escape. He took off, barely any life to spare. Varus held an arrow in place, humming as the arrow grew brighter. He looked over at Soraka with it there, smirked down at her as she stared in awe, then let it go, not once looking away from her. It zoomed passed all the oncoming minions and hit Warwick right in the back, killing him dead. Soraka panted, having been tired from the fight and losing a lot of blood, but grinned at Varus.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked Varus. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I should know better than to leave you by your lonesome." He teased. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had been doing just fine." She sighed.  
  
"You were." He said, pulling out a potion and handing it to her. "Sorry, all i have is a mana pot." He shrugged with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"No worries." She said, taking it and drinking it lightly. He watched her heal her wounds with a sigh. "There." She said. "Now," She pulled his arm so that he was forced into a sitting position in front of her, "You're turn." She grinned, working on his wounds as well. He could only stare at her while she worked until she flicked her eyes up at him with a smile. He turned away with a slight blush and cleared his throat.   
  
"We're nearly finished winning." He said to get rid of the silence between them.  
  
"Of course, you're carrying us, as usual." She chuckled. When she was done he stood, then assisted her in doing the same. "So..." She said as they continued down the lane.  
  
"So..?" He raised an eyebrow at her, drawing an arrow.  
  
"I expect an apology, when this is over." She grinned at him, forcing herself into the minions and summoning stars to blind them and destroy them. Varus smirked.  
  
"Game on." He said, stealing every one of them.  
  
  
And before they could blink more than a few times, they were taking the enemy nexus, and won easily. They were teleported  back to the main dock and Soraka cheered.  
  
"Great job, everyone." She said and they all agreed before splitting off to do whatever it was they did. Soraka stepped down from her plate and turned to the exit doors. She badly wanted to be outside, in nature that wasn't surrounded by chaos. She looked over to Varus' pad, but he had already dissapeared. She sighed, forcing her legs to move to the exit. 'Of course.' She grumbled in her own mind. She felt instantly better, though, being outside in the sun. She grinned at its warmth and made her way to... anywhere, really. Someplace that required the assistance of a healer. Rounding the corner of the building, she was met by a tug of her arm as she was forced against the wall. She grunted before she was kissed. Her eyes shot open wide to see Varus directly in her face, his lips pressed against hers.  
  
"There." He said, pulling away gently. "Satisfied?" Soraka blinked, red tinting her cheeks and she raised her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I... don't understand..." She blinked up at him.  
  
"My apology." He smirked, sliding his arm around her waist. She tilted her head slightly.  
  
"But you have NEVER been particularly fond of me!" She furrowed her brow. "Ignored me, spoke ill to me, and even showed less than no amount of concern towards me! And yet--"  
  
"Raka." Varus said, pressing his finger to her lips. She hushed instantly, giving him a pout. He grinned. "I am sorry, but it isn't something you should take terribly personal. I'm not fond of anyone, really." He teased. "However, you and I seem to get paired more frequently. You've been doing your best to gain my trust, and i HAVE noticed. You have every right to yell at me." He traced her lips lightly with his thumb and grinned and she stared up at him. "However, before you do... I would just like... one..." He leaned down and kissed her once more, hugging her to him. She smiled slightly, sighing under her breath. He backed away and held his hands out. "Alright, do your worst." He said. She thought for a moment before raising her stick and wacking him in the head pretty hard. "OW!?!" He grimaced, holding the top of his head while glaring at her.  
  
"THAT was for being an inconsiderate ASS to me since we've been paired together!" She shouted at him. He stood up with a sigh, looking defeated as he rubbed his head. "However, you should be rewarded, for my safety." She said, taking 2 steps and planting a kiss on him. He blinked at the sudden move, and before he could react, she was running off with a giggle. He stared after her with a grin, still tending to his new wound. He noticed the town she was heading to and, decided, he sort of needed a healer now. He dashed off after her, calling to her before she could escape.


	3. Thresh x Miss Fortune

"Sarah?" A voice called out into the darkness of Miss Fortune's home. A dim-lit glow of a lantern could be seen, and chains were heard as Thresh  slowly walked into the living room. "I guess she isn't home." He sighed, looking around. The cocking of a gun could be heard behind him and he stiffened with a sigh.  
  
"Guess not." Miss Fortune said. "What are you doing here?" She practically demanded. "Sneaking around in my house does not put you in my favor."  
  
"Sneaking?" Thresh said, turning around very slowly, only to be face to face with "Shock". "You're door was wide open, Sarah."  
  
"...Was it?" She narrowed her eyes at Thresh, who snuck a peek over her gun.  
  
"If i was lying, you wouldn't be able to see me, Sarah." He said. "If i wanted to sneek around, I would." He lifted up his lantern to see her face and smirked. "Bit defensive, aren't we?"  
  
"Shut up." She sighed, putting her gun up. "I'm not exactly thrilled with you." She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh, you mean about the whole lantern thing?" He said as she lit some candles. "No... lights?"  
  
"Something hit my breaker earlier, and i'm not a mechanic." She sighed. "I don't exactly know how to get ahold of Heim." She cleared her throat, heading to a couch and flopping with a sigh. "Yes, about the "lantern thing". It was very dim in the room with just the candle light. He looked around.  
  
"Well," He said, lifting his lanter and letting some souls escape. The floated around like little balls of light, illuminating the room better, "That's why I'm here." He sat down on the couch, softer than her, and looked over at her.   
  
"You're here because of what happened on the field?" She seemed skeptical, raising an eyebrow at him while playing with a strand of her hair. He eyed her slightly, narrowing his eyes at the luxuriously slutty way she was sitting on the couch, decorated in a loose t-shirt and comfy looking pants. She looked like a lady, didn't mean she acted like one.  
  
He looked back up into her face, and her eyes had narrowed at him. She had noticed him staring. She moved to sit normall on the couch. "No, please, continue to sprawl. It's a nice view." He smirked. She blushed shooting him a glare.  
  
"You are SUCH a perve!" She growled. He chuckled.  
  
"I would've thought you to learn this by now." He teased. "Considering i liked the way you grabbed my--" She scoffed at him.  
  
"What do you WANT, Thresh?" She grumbled, crossing her arms together. He sighed, letting his scythe drop to he floor before he chucked it at her. Surprise caught her off guard as the chains wrapped themselves around the bounty hunter and tightened. She was trapped.  
  
"Now then." He said, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"What the hell!?" She struggled with the chain.  
  
"Will you calm down, Sarah?" He leaned over to look at her. Miss Fortune glared up at him.  
  
"What's you're problem? You wanted to steal my soul!? I should've known."  
  
"Pipe down, beautiful." He chuckled, crossing his arms as he stood back up. "I don't want your soul."  
  
"What did you call me?" She blinked, her struggling nulling down to a mere chinkle of the chains.  
  
"I called you beautiful, Miss Fortune. You must hear that often, it couldn't be a surprise..." He said. She turned her face away and blushed. "...Right?" He tilted his head as he leaned on his knees to get a better look at her face.  
  
"What is with you?" She grumbled. "Chaining me up, calling me weird things... You crazy or something?"  
  
"I knew you'd take off if i told you what im about to." He sighed. He pushed her legs open so he could get closer to her. She seemed afraid and apalled, being merely helpless. "I didn't mean to offend you on the field." He said right out, getting relatively close to her face. "I didn't think flirting with you would cause you to ignore me for a whole week."  
  
"...Flirting?" An eyebrow raised on her face and he smiled.  
  
"Yes. I think you are an adventurous teammate, if not a little cocky, and a formidible apponent. You are fast, gorgeous, and deadly... which leads me to believe i have good cause to be attracted to you." He tilted his head slightly. She blinked, the blush creeping into her features once more. "Sarah... You are one strange creature." He chuckled.  
  
"I think... you have me beat there." She said, lowering her eyes and turning her head away. Thresh chuckled, putting his hand to his face.  
  
"Maybe..." He said before pushing his hand back. His face, reaper-like before, was now humanesque. His skin was pale, almost matching his hair. He smirked down at the girl, bewildered by his appearance, and revealed fangs. He had a decent ammount of scars on his face, one decorating his nose, but he looked like he had a lot of experience with the world.  
  
"What are you..?" She breathed.  
  
"I can take any form i like, really." He shrugged. "I was human once after all, Sarah. Now..." He resumed to stare into her face. "Where was I..? Oh, right. Let's not waste anymore time pretending." He said, tugging her chin and kissing her roughly. She was caught off guard, but her struggling was useless against the chains. He forced his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss when he put his hand on the back of her head. After a few moments, Sarah thought maybe... It wasn't so bad. She relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Thresh's kisses became increasingly softer.  
  
"There." He said, nuzzling her nose. "Now you see why i chained you up?"  
  
"Not exactly." She grumbled, her firey temper coming back as she realized what was happening.  
  
"Because, you would've just ran away, maybe tried to kill me, and THEN you would've thought about how you felt. I'm saving you the trouble." He chuckled, giving her a sweet peck. She sighed.  
  
"Thresh..."  
  
"Sarah, listen." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I will let you think about it. I'm not harsh... not that way." He smirked slightly, before chuckling. "Anyway... I appreciate you, Sarah. I know you think most people, things... whatever, are pigs. But... I hope you'll consider my feelings?"  
  
"What exactly are you hoping for?" She scoffed. His smiled wavered. "I feel like you gain something important out of this."  
  
"Are you not important?" He questioned. To that, she was silent. "Am i not allowed to treat you like you are?" He tugged the chain gently and it loosened, falling away around her. He pulled it away from her to stand and took his chain in his hand. "I'm serious, Sarah. Think about it." He said. "Do you want to keep these, until your power comes back?" He motioned to the souls. She looked up at them.  
  
"Well... I mean, do you want them back?" She asked lightly. Thresh looked down at her and grinned, brushing her cheek.  
  
"Keep them." He said before turning to leave.  
  
"Thresh?" She said, standing. He turned, his eyebrow raised. "...I have a hard time trusting anyone, since a fateful day..." She trailed off and Thresh faced her fully. He set his chains down on the couch, along with his lamp and scythe. He then pulled his coat off and laid it alongside it. Underneath, his irridecant chest glowed green with muscles, another aspect of taking a "human form". He stared at Miss Fortune, who looked a little astonished by his good looks.  
  
"Go on." He said, walking over to stand in front of her.  
  
"Well, I..." She gulped. "You're sweet, in a weird, sadistic sort of way." She laughed slightly. He lifted his hand to her cheek and ran in through her locks of firey hair. She closed her eyes at his touch to keep some composure.  
  
"Maybe you dont want to admit that you might like me." Thresh said, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt and pulling it off her shoulder. "But admit it... you are very attracted to me." He smirked slightly. She shot him a glare, but was instantly distracted by him pulling the other shoulder down.  
  
"Thresh..." She blushed, but he was already lowering her to the couch. He summoned a chain and wrapped her wrists together and used the chain to hold them above her head. He pulled her hips up to meet his with a smirk.  
  
"Let's see..." He said, giving a bit of a thrust to her. She gasped. "Oh, yeah. I figured as much."  
  
"T-Thresh... What..." Miss Fortune gulped.  
  
"You wanted me to stay here. You wouldn't have hesitated to let me leave if that was the case." He gave another thrust of his hips and she gasped again, closing her eyes. "You wanted me to be here... You havent stopped me yet, though i know you could if you wanted to." He dragged his hands along her stomach until he reached her pantline and smirked. "And..." He leaned down to put his lips to her ear. "You like this..." He slid his hand into her pants and she tilted her head back, mouth open and her breathing heavy. "You like this a lot..." He grinned, letting a chain shoot into the ground from his hands. He used that to attach to her wrist chains, and she was immobile. His hand now free, he groped at her breast.  
  
And thats when the lights came on.  
  
Thresh looked around with a sigh. "Mood killer..." He grumbled. He looked down at Miss Fortune, who was looking up at him with heavy eyelids. He tilted his head slightly. "What's the..." He began to say, frowning as he noticed the tears. He seemed shocked, and hurt. "Oh... Sarah, I..." He blinked at his confusion, before reaching up and loosening the chains, which disappeared upon hitting the floor. As soon as she was free, she reached up before he could back away and kissed him roughly, startling him slightly.  
  
"Don't..." She said quietly. "Don't leave..." Thresh stared into her eyes, feeling a warmth welling up inside him.  
  
"Sarah..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I know you're confused... but just know, I'm serious about this." He kissed her gently. "Be my bounty hunter." He more demanded rather than asked as he nuzzled her nose, threatening her with lingering kisses.   
  
"I'll... consider it." She breathed, leaning up to kiss him. Thresh pulled her hair gently, so instead, her head arched up and he kissed and nipped at her neck. She sighed an approval.  
  
"I guess that's fair enough." He chuckled, kissing just under her ear.   
  
"S-stop..." She breathed. He chuckled as she sighed.   
  
"Alright, alright." He gave her a quick kiss before sitting up. She followed that notion, and for a while, they just sat there. They said nothing, or did anything. Miss Fortune looked over at Thresh right as he glanced her way, and they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Thresh reached out, snagging her hand, and gently pulled, cuddling her on his arm and running a hand through her hair. She snuggled his shoulder slightly and closed her eyes. It was the first time she had been comfy in a long time.   
  
She hoped she wouldn't regret it, if it came to be her last.


	4. Caitlyn x Vi

The dynammic duo had been at it again.

"Vi, follow the plan!"

"Plan? I don't need a plan!"

"Vi! God damnit!" Caitlyn exclaimed as her partner launched into battle without so much as warning or precision... again.  Caitlyn laid out a couple traps and, before she could blink, Vi was zooming back.

"I lied! Run!" She said, grabbing her partners arm. Caitlyn grabbed her hat and gun in one arm, as the other arm was preoccupied by being tugged out of socket. She heard all 3 of her traps go off and looked up to see a few champions tugging them open to get their legs out of them, grumbling their displeasure. Caitlyn smirked as Vi dragged her back into base.

"We're fine now, Vi." She said, pulling Vi to a stop and tugging her arm out of the iron grip. Vi turned around and smirked at the gunman.

"I know. Thanks to me!" She grinned all quirky. Caitlyn rolled her big brown eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe." She said, adjusting her hat on her head correctly and realigning her gun.

"Aww, C'mon Caity." Vi nudged her gently. She responded with the look of hellfire, her hand on her gun. Vi rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic grin.

"You nearly get us killed quite often." Caitlyn sighed. "Do i have to do everything?" She grumbled.

"Oh, Look at me!" Vi made a very mocking voice of Caitlyn's while pretending to act proper. "I'm on the case." Caitlyn pointed her gun at Vi.

"Don't test me." She warned. Vi held up her gauntlets in surrender.

"You're so touchy. Won't you loosen up at all?" She nearly pleaded. She missed her old friend, when they worked side by side in piltover and had fun catching bad guys. Now it was plan this, plan that, dont do this, dont do that. It was all business and no pleasure. Vi pouted slightly as Caitlyn sighed for the millionth time.

"Sorry, Vi. I left my fuzzy cuffs at home." She said before trotting back into the rift. Vi stared after her, bewildered by her seriousness. She huffed and followed her.

Vi Looked around and found Caitlyn running across the way, away from ziggs, who was laughing crazy and tossing bombs her way. Vi charged her way in, powering up her gauntlets. At that point, ziggs had thrown his biggest bomb into the air, directly aimed at Caitlyn. Vi looked between them, the split second choice she had to make between killing him, or letting his teammate die...

She cursed letting him get away as she dashed at her partner. The bomb hit and Caitlyn went flying into the air, her gun and traps flying about. As she came down, she shut her eyes tightly. She would surely be finished off and sent back to the platform for time-out.

Caitlyn felt strong, large arms around her as her direction shifted. The smoke cleared as the two landed, and Caitlyn stared up into the face of her rescuer.

"Gotcha." Vi said with a smile. Caitlyn was surprised Vi had made such a move to save her, that she could only stare at Vi for a while. Vi chuckled, as if to read her mind. "It couldn't be that surprising..." Vi leaned her forhead against Caitlyn's. "We're partners, after all......" They stared at each other for a while before they heard the voice of the announcer.

"Any enemy has been slain!" Vi turned to see Garen pulling away from the body of ziggs. He turned to the two and gave them a thumbs up. Vi slumped.

"Aww, my kill!" She whined, turning to Caitlyn. "See what i do for you?" She grinned. Caitlyn blushed slightly.

"Put me down!" She flailed. Vi, unable to keep hold of her, and slightly astonished, let her go. She dropped to the ground, dusting herself off and readjusting her hat. Vi reached down and picked up her gun. Caitlyn turned around to see this, merely staring at Vi.

"Uh... Here." She held it out, a sympathetic looked crossing her features. Caitlyn sighed, but smiled as she took her gun.

"Thank you, Vi." She said. Vi grinned back at her as they both began walking back to their platform.

"So... what was that blush for?" She asked mischviously, to which Caitlyn replied with a look of hellfire and a swift bonk to the head. "OW!"

"Idiot!" Caitlyn yelled before speeding up to conceal the second blush. Why did Vi have to be so oblivious?

 

 


	5. Lee Sin x Sona

His ears perked up at the sound of soft notes in the distance. His head turned in the direction and he smiled.  
  
"Sona?" He asked out loud as he stood. There was no answer, but the music continued. He made his feet walk that way, using the echo of his steps to determine his path.  
  
Lee Sin knew the direction was correct with the steady increase in volume of the etwahl Sona delicately played. He approached heavy-footed so that he would not startle her, and smiled, hoping she was viewing him.  
  
"Hello, Sona." He greeted gently. Her music hesitated, a slight astonished air about her, before she resumed playing a surprising sort of tune. He grinned, sitting across from her on the ground with his legs crossed. Sona grinned at the blind monk, knowing very well he would never see it.   
  
It never occurred to him, though, to judge her for her inability to speak, as she never judged him for his inability to see. They had a mutual friendship that way, and they were somewhat close.  
  
"What sort of symphonies have we created today?" He asked. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand.  
  
'Nothing New, I'm Afraid." She spelled out in his palm.   
  
"I see." He smirked slightly. Sona internally laughed, grinning at the man.  
  
'How was your match today? Successful?' Sona inquired. Lee Sin nodded.  
  
"As always."  
  
'As always.' She confirmed. He laughed at her remark. 'What, is my confidence in you laughable?'  
  
"No, Sona, never." He sighed, smiling. "You have SUCH  a confidence in me, its almost unreal." He put his hand on hers, and the astonishment flashed across her face. "You've always been a great friend to me, Sona, and you've always been a wonderful support, in and out of the battlefield." He smiled. "May i inquire something of you?"  
  
Sona pulled his hand away to spell in his palm again. 'Inquire away!'  
  
"I should like to be so bold..." He said, tilting his head down slightly, "As to ask, if i may see you?" She blinked at this, drawing a question mark in his hand. "I mean, i would like to feel your features. It would give me an idea of what i could imagine you to look like." He nodded. She grinned and nodded back before reminding herself of his lack of sight. She shook her head before responding with a simple "yes". He smiled, moving his hands to her neckline, dragging his fingertips across it gently.  
  
Sona gulped and closed her eyes under the touch. It felt strangely intimate, and yet not. She wasn't sure which one worried her more. His fingers continued up her neck, gliding over her chin and then the cheekbones. His face slowly declined into something more serious, and she opened her eyes to its intensity. She raised her hand to his, tracing the back of his hand.  
  
'Is something wrong?' The pace of her breathing quickened ever so slightly as he shook his head.  
  
"Not at all." He said, continuing to scan her. Her grazed over her eyes and forehead, pushing his fingers through her hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she shut her eyes tightly. Her ran them all the way through the deep blue of her locks, pulling out the ponytails as he did so. "Your hair is very long." He stated, finally being untangled from it. "It's very soft as well. And your face is equally matched... I knew you would be beautiful." His hand lifted to her cheek and she blushed, her eyes fluttering open to him.  
  
She had never felt so flustered in her life, searching for the words she could not speak. She gulped back tears, frustrated that she didnt know why they were coming in the first place. She raised her hand to his. 'Really?' She traced with a shaky hand. He nodded.  
  
"Shall you teach me how to play?" He grinned, moving his hand to the instrument. "I'm a quick learner." She shook her head and grinned, thankful he really couldn't see her. He scooted around, sitting behind her in an intimate fashion, and she took his hands in hers, gliding them over the strings.   
  
The tune was strange, and confused, and nervous. After a few moments of it, Lee Sin frowned slightly, turning his hands to hold hers. "Sona?" He said before hugging her slightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
'I'm fine.' She ducked away from what was supposed to be a gaze.  
  
"If you feel i have imposed on you, please, inform me." He began to pull his arms away, but Sona caught them.  
  
'No!" She rushed. 'It's just different... Lee, no one has treated me with the kindness that you do, let alone, affection... i dont know what to think.' She pulled her fingers away to twiddle her thumbs. Lee turned her face to his.  
  
"It is a new sensation for the both of us." He confessed. "For i have never had affections for anything but my studies. And i met you, Sona. We paired together, and even when you could not speak, you showed me a hint of kindness. I knew you would be a friend to me." He grinned. "But a sensation has rose within me that i have not felt ever before, and it came more quickly each time i was with you." He chuckled nervously. "I've... never even touched a girl outside of battle. ive never held a woman's hand in my life, before you."  
  
'I don't know what to say...' She confessed, a blush decorating her face. Lee Sin pulled her body closer to him, forcing her to lean back, before he gave her a sweet peck on her lips. She lit up like fireworks at this, and he did as well.  
  
"I hope that wasn't too much. I-I wouldn't want to drive you away, or do something to upset you." He gulped slightly. She lifted a hand to his face, tracing a slow word in his cheek.  
  
'A-N-O-T-H-E-R-?' He hesitated a moment before timidly leaning into her and letting his lips linger on hers, taking in her sweet scent. Sona grinned into the monk's lips, deepening her (technically second) kiss and surprising him slightly. He sighed, until footsteps interrupted his concentration. He broke the kiss and turned to the direction in which they came.  
  
"Lee Sin?" The man inquired, putting a letter in his hand. "You have been summoned to battle in 1 hours time." The man merely nodded to Sona before excusing himself. Lee sighed, and they untangled from each other.  
  
"I suppose i shall go and get ready." He said, taking Sona's hand. "Wait for me, and we shall talk more?" He hoped. She grinned, responding by squeezing his hands tightly. He grinned back. "I shall return!" He grinned before dashing off.   
  
Sona stood there in silence for a moment before she picked up her instrument and strummed a new, happy tune from it.


	6. Ahri x Vladamir

From a distance, Ahri was a very beautiful creature. Up close, as well, but from far away, that sinister smirk was less noticeable. Anyone could be imprisoned in the snare of her charm, and on the battlefield, that became a tool to win. Outside of the battlefield was a more dangerous, as she could get anyone to do her bidding, if she needed it done.  
  
Ahri approached the door of the Victorian manner wearing an elegant blue dress, rather than her usual kimono, and a mask in hand. She sighed, watching other couples shuffle in with smiles and joy in their voices. Ahri, surprisingly, had no date. It wasn't that she couldn't get one, but that she couldn't find anyone that would peek her interests, charm or no charm. So, with a gentle sigh, she put her mask on and shuffled in with the crowd. She recognized several people there, their demeanor giving them away, or in this case, Twisted Fate's attire.   
  
Ahri watched him as he led his dance partner to the floor, Evelynn, and they began to dance beautifully. She adverted her eyes to contain the twinge of jealousy unto another pair conversing. Zac and Riven were laughing together. Another glance and she noticed Miss Fortune and Thresh standing closely, if not awkwardly. She blinked at that, turning her head to view Vi against the wall, gloomy as she looked into her glass for answers. Ahri approached her, noticing she wasnt wearing her gauntlets for once.  
  
"Vi?" Ahri asked. The pink-haired enforcer looked up to her in surprise before smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, Ahri. Hey." She nodded.  
  
"You seem... not yourself." Ahri expressed some concern, though none for her own account. It was a party, after all. No gloomies allowed.  
  
"Ah... Yeah. I'm not feeling myself today." She grinned sadly into her cup, twirling the liquid around. Ahri, crossed her arms behind her, leaning against the wall next to Vi. Vi looked up to her before sighing in defeat. "Caitlyn hasn't talked to me since our last summoning together." She bit her lower lip.   
  
Ahri found her behavior incredibly odd. It was very, very unlike the plan destroying punk goddess to act in such a way. Her and Caitlyn must've been close. "I'm sorry... Have you asked her to dance?"  
  
"To dance? With me?" Vi glanced up at Ahri, a blush decorating her surprised face. "That wouldn't happen, anyway... Besides, she's dancing with Jayce." She motioned with her cup towards the two. Ahri looked over, and they looked to be having a good time. "She looks happy... I don't want to disturb her."  
  
"...Well, you're obviously not happy." Ahri sighed.  
  
"You don't look so thrilled yourself." Vi grinned at her. Ahri shrugged.  
  
"I only came to see what it was going to be like. I don't plan on staying long." She chuckled. "Although it's strange to see a party where all champions are allowed. I'm surprised there hasn't been a fight."  
  
"Yes, i agree." Vi said, sipping her drink. "It's part of the rules of the party, i suppose. Enjoying ones self is more important, at least here." They chuckled an agreement. "Well, i suppose i'll go chat with Ezreal. Thank you for the chat, Ahri." She raised her glass to the fox before pushing off the wall and into the crowd. Ahri was alone once again.  
  
She looked around the room, seeing summoners and champions alike, and she'd never felt more prone to leave. After a sigh, she pushed herself off the wall. It wasn't her sort of scene in the first place. It was much easier to charm everyone into her being the center of attention.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Miss Fox?" A voice said behind her. Ahri flipped around to view Vlad, who was smirking at her. She crossed her arms at him.  
  
"Oh, you." She said, unamused. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's no way to greet a fellow champion." He remarked.  
  
"What fellow champion would want to greet you?" She turned on her heels, her hair and tails flipping around as she began walking off.  
  
"Ouch." Vlad chuckled. "Wait, Ahri, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Ahri turned on Vlad, causing him to stop his advance and frown.  
  
"Not only did you harass me, but you insulted me, and made a FOOL of me on the battlefield." She barked, gaining the attention of the people around them. She looked around at them and cleared her throat. "I should leave." She said in a more hushed tone. Vlad grabbed her arm. Ahri shot him a defiant glare as he set his glass down on a passing tray.  
  
"Dance with me." He said, pulling her to the floor.  
  
"And why should I do such a thing?" She said ,reluctantly being dragged to the floor.  
  
"Because, I dont want you to leave this party feeling unwanted." He said as he turned to her. He took the waist of an astonished Ahri, her hand in his, and lead her in a waltz across the floor. "Yes, i noticed you came in alone. I noticed you felt alone. I noticed." He said as they continued.  
  
"Why would you care?" She said, raising her other arm to his shoulder.  
  
"I have a fondness for you, it would seem." He sighed. She merely stared up at him, unimpressed. "I know. Hard to believe." He said as he dipped her. "One thing is for certain, though. I'm resistant to your spells, but not your charm." He pulled her back up and resumed their spinning. "There's something about you i appreciate, though i couldn't tell you what."  
  
"I feel as though your attempting to charm ME, being a vampire and all.." Vlad merely chuckled at her statement.  
  
"Maybe." He teased. She pouted at him as the song stopped. He pulled her away from him and bowed his head, a thankful gesture for the dance. Ahri blinked once before responding with the same nod. He led her off the main floor and into the crowd.  
  
"Thank you. That was... not as unpleasant as i had expected." Ahri sighed.  
  
"Are you still fixated on leaving?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, to which Ahri responded with a nod. "Well, then, let me walk you out." He accompanied her to the large, open doors, where the only people to see were the two guards at the door.  
  
"Well, that was uneventful, as most parties go." Ahri chuckled. "Thank you for walking me out. I suppose I'll see you at some point." She chuckled, turning to him in time to catch his lips against hers. Before she could escape, Vlad snaked his arms around her and deepened their kiss. Ahri blushed at the gesture, stunned until he pulled away.  
  
"I hope... soon." He said darkly with a smirk. She blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger against her lips. "Just let it sink in, before you come to find me." His smirk widened before he kissed the back of her hand intimately and pulled away. "Goodnight, my Fox." He winked before turning and walking back into the building.   
  
Ahri stared after him, stunned still. She turned to walk down the stairs, and noticed there was something different. She turned to her shoulder to notice his famous red coat draped around her shoulders. She huffed slightly.  
  
"Vlad... you planned all this. You jerk!" She mumbled to herself, knowing that she would need to return it to him tomorrow, and she would have to see him. She marched herself down the stairs, making her way home.


	7. Darius x Lux

Lux sighed for the millionth time on her way down to their usual meeting spot. It wasn't something she genuinely looked forward to. In fact, if she could've gotten away with it, she would've avoided it altogether.  
  
But to keep Noxus at an agreeable bay, certain actions had to be taken.   
  
She shrugged the bag higher onto her shoulder as she made her way to the ruins of an old, retired building, careful to make sure she had not been followed. She laid the bag down carefully, sitting on one of the large stones to wait. A small stream a few feet from her lapped against the rocks gently as she sat there. The birds chirped, and crickets buzzed. It was ridiculously quiet besides that. She opened up a time piece that told her the man was 10 minutes late for their meeting. She snapped it shut before sighing.  
  
She recalled the reason this agreement had started in the first place. Lux and Ezreal had been exploring far too far past the Demacian border when he was randomly summoned, leaving her all alone. She could normally take care of herself, however, her way back to the border was met with some not-so-friendly faces.  
  
 _"Well, well. If it isn't the little light princess." The Noxian voice came from the bush. Lux turned with a gasp as she viewed the red haired temptress. She tossed a knife in her hand while blowing her hair from her face, revealing the scarred eye. She smirked._  
  
 _"Katarina." Lux breathed. The woman took a step towards the girl, and Lux mirrored it with a step back. "Look, I-I don't want any trouble. I was just mapping the area, that's all."_  
  
 _"I don't give a damn what you were doing." She smirked. "We're in neutral territory... and you are perfectly positioned just too far away from you precious Garen." Lux gulped._  
  
 _"I-I don't need my brother to defend myself." She said, although quietly, and lacking the confidence she needed against such a formidable opponent._  
  
 _"Really?" She mused, taking a couple steps toward her. "Let's find out." Kat ran in her direction, and lux pulled her wand out, throwing a snare of light at Kat before taking off. She looked frantically everywhere for somewhere kat wouldn't find her before being pulled into the bush, her yelp cut short by a firm hand. Panicking, she took a glance up._  
  
"Oye." A voice snapped her from her day dream. She looked over to see Darius approaching with a raised eye. "Fall asleep?"  
  
"N-no!" She huffed, pouting away from him.  
  
"Did you bring it?" He asked, getting straight to the point. She looked over at him before sighing and lifting the bag up.  
  
"Yeah." She hopped off the rock and walked over to him. Darius took it and opened to inspect it. Lux didn't get it. Darius should've killed her a while ago. Why he was agreeable when it came to money, she had no idea. He glanced up at her, smirking.  
  
"Like what you see?" Lux blinked. She had been staring. She turned away to conceal the blush.  
  
"I couldn't be more appalled." She huffed. "Are you done yet? It's all there."  
  
"All this, for your precious brother." He murmured. Lux turned on her heel to look over at him.  
  
"You better not have ill words about my brother!" She warned.  
  
"Or. What... Princess?" He said slowly, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Or you can kiss that goodbye." She pointed to the bag. He raised a brow and a smile, intrigued. "Oh trust me, i have my ways." She nodded to confirm she was serious. His smile seemed to falter, yet he was still highly amused.  
  
"Speaking of," He mused, taking a couple more steps until they were about arms length apart, "that doesn't sound like a half-bad idea."  
  
Lux blinked, her face contorting in confusion for a moment, before she realized: he meant a kiss goodbye from her.  
  
"You're joking." She said flatly.  
  
"On the contrary." He smirked.   
  
"You are despicable." She groaned, turning away. "You have no honor, and getting every little bit out of this you possibly can, but I am drawing the line!" She began to walk away, but an axe caught her and pulled her back. Her squeel was cut short by lips pressed against hers firmly. She took a large breath before he pulled away.  
  
"There, see? Now quit whining. Just think of it as--" The smack was harder than he had anticipated, but it definitely was just as irritating. Turning back to see her, he didn't understand her reaction. She was crying. He didn't know why, but it hurt somewhere inside of him to see her like that. His hand slid away from her waist and he just stared at her. She dipped her head, still sobbing quietly.   
  
With a gulp, he pulled her shoulder until she was leaning against him, and he awkwardly patted her back. Eventually, her arms lifted to the waist of his armor, but no more than that. He still couldn't figure out what was happening as he looked around. If Kat saw him, she'd tease him for the rest of his life.  
  
Lux wiped the tears from her eyes as her sniffling died down, pulling a tissue from her pouch and using it to clean up her face. "I feel the need for an explanation." Darius said quietly. She'd completely forgotten she was leaning against him. She gulped, putting the tissue away.  
  
"I guess I..." She started, sniffling a couple of times. "I guess I expected it to be a lot different than that, and with someone else." She said with a shaky voice. He blinked.  
  
"Expected what?"  
  
"My first kiss." A breath hitched in her throat. _Ah, shit..._ He sighed to himself.  
  
"My bad. Didn't know."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"And I was supposed to?" He smirked from that. She shot her face up to him, a blush clearly decorated across her cheeks, and irritation was apparent. "Would you like another?"  
  
"How dare you!" She pulled away, but he snatched her back.  
  
"Hey, look here!" He growled. She blinked at his tone. "For a first kiss, I must admit, I didn't come up to par. So erase that last one from your mind, and let me keep the little dignity i have left from asking you for a re-do." The intensity of his voice rose that blush back into her cheeks and he smirked. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"I wont enjoy it..." She mumbled. He chuckled at her, releasing her arm and lifting her chin.  
  
"Yeah, you will."


	8. Jarvan x Shyvanna

"Oh." She merely said, looking over at Jarvan. She snaked past him to get to the shop keeper. Jarvan was befuddled by her sudden mood, noting that she seemed perfectly fine before they started the match. He watched as she looked through some things, lost in thought, maybe about what she should be getting. She reached out and snagged a couple of things, paying for them before turning to go.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jarvan asked, stopping in front of her before she could snake off.  
  
"What? I'm fine." She gave a half grin, pausing. "I need to get back to the jungle, to stay caught up with you." She nodded before dashing off. Jarvan was all but confused. So, she didn't want to talk to him? He'd address that after the match.  
  
Shyvana, however, dashed off the the forest before he saw her tears. When she realized that Quinn was also after Jarvan, she knew, she had no chance. She'd stick to not seeing him as much as she could this match. Or any match. Or ever. When it was over, she could fully concentrate on those thoughts. She began killing some of the creeps in the jungle.  
  
"An ally has been slain!"  
  
"Damnit!" She heard Jarvan say. She looked above the walls. Just over the ridge, Quinn had been the one to fall and Jarvan was being pursued by Rengar, Darius, and Kat. Shyvana growled defensively. She summoned up her power and teleported herself in between the enemies and her teammate.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the dragon. Finally here to do something?" Kat mused, tossing a blade in her hand. Her teammates laughed along side her. Shyvana's face was shadowed, so they couldn't see the smirk on her face.  
  
"Actually." She said, looking up. Her eyes lit up like fire before she began running at them. They, too, charge at her, but not for long. She lunged into dragon form, throwing them this way and that, setting them on fire and killing all but Kat, who had just barely gotten away. Shyvana, satisfied, turned to Jarvan, who was panting under the tower.  
  
"Thank you." He grinned. She nodded, hobbling towards him until her form turned back into a human-like one.  
  
"Be more careful." She said, holding her hand out to him.  
  
"Why, when I've got you?" He grinned, taking it. She blushed slightly as he stood. He stared down at her with a smirk. "You're blushing."  
  
"W-what?" She blinked, turning away to feel her cheeks. "I must've just overheated." She said quickly, going towards the jungle. Jarvan quickly caught her hand and turned her to face him. Astonished, she stared up at him.  
  
"We will talk after this match." He said, his King-like glow showing as he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat, or maybe five; She wasn't counting. She merely nodded. Satisfied with her answer, he pulled his hand away and made to go back. She watched him for a moment before dashing off into the jungle to finish another run of creeps, completely befuddled by what had just happened.   
  
~                                                                                                                                                                                        ~  
Jarvan wiped at his brow as they were teleported back to the original landing docks. Quinn skipped over to him with a gleam.  
  
"You did very well, Jarvan!" She grinned as Valor perched on her shoulder.  
  
"As did you." he said distractedly. He looked around, trying to find the dragon he once had a deep friendship with. Quinn eyed him.  
  
"Jarvan..?" She said, looking as well. He gave a small hum that he had heard her, but was not quite paying attention. "Jarvan!" She said a little louder. He turned to her.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I'm looking for someone... We have business. You'll have to excuse me. We'll talk later." He smiled before beginning his way through the crowd, leaving behind a disheartened Quinn.  
  
But Jarvan would not find the person he was looking for, because as soon as she had the chance, she dashed away and made her way to the town she'd set up in for the night. She'd already made it to the inn, since she ran. She waved at the inn keeper, signaling she had arrived, before dashing up to her room, key in hand. She slammed the door behind her when she was in, taking a few minutes to catch her breath.  
  
She looked towards the only window in the room. Why had she run away? He simply wanted to talk to her... Most likely about her negligence on their friendship. She winced at the thought before letting herself walk to the bed. She flopped in the comforter with a sigh. She turned to look at the wall she had decorated with posters the night before; They were all of him.  
  
And the nic nacs on the dresser, also were his. He was quite the icon, and she couldn't help but be a little obsessed with him. He saved her, after all. She owed him her life. So she collected some things, here and there, just to remind herself that she was completely in love with him and could do nothing about it.   
  
She pulled herself up with a pillow and snuggled it, clutching her knees close to herself.   
  
A knock on the the door startled her. She looked at the clock. Two hours?! She gasped before hopping up to answer the door. How could she have been like that for two hours? Lost in her thoughts, she opened the door with a 'yes', not particularly paying attention. That is, until...  
  
"You are certainly hard to find." His voice said to her. She looked up at him, completely taken aback.  
  
"Ah... I..." She blinked.  
  
"...May i come in?" He said, taking a step forward. A image of him seeing all of her little replicas of him flashed through her mind. Panicked, she stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Uh, I was just leaving, actually!" She said, clearing her throat and beginning to walk. He kept his steps in time with hers, following her out of the building.   
  
"Shyvana." He said. She paused in the street, not bothering to turn around. He snagged her arm under his and began pulling her in a direction. "C'mon, walk with me." He mused. Diligently, she let him lead her away from the hustle and bustle to a little more remote area, covered more by greens than by bricks.  
  
"...Jarvan, what are we doing here?" She sighed after a long while of silence. They strolled through the greenery as he smiled.  
  
"I figure, the only way to get you to talk to me is to nearly force you."  He chuckled. "And.. It would be nice to not have Quinn breathing down my neck." Shyvana blinked at that as he pointed up. Above them was a whole canopy of trees, almost completely blocking them out from the sky above.  
  
"...She follows you." Shyvana stated more factually.  
  
"She means well." He shrugged. "But i can surely take care of myself." They came to a spot where a rubble bench lay in the middle, surrounded by the vines of what used to be well kept rose bushes, but was now a forest of thorns. Jarvan briefly wondered if a certain vine temptress had anything to do with this before removing his helmet and laying it on the bench. He proceeded to do the same with his armor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shyvana inquired, peeking to see each piece as it was laid out.  
  
"Getting comfortable." He grinned, turning to her once the majority of his upper armor was off. "It gets extremely hot wearing metal all the time." He shrugged. She grinned. "Now then..."  
  
"Uh..." She took a step back as he approached her, and quickly. He snagged her hand.   
  
"Anna... Tell me what's been bothering you." He said quietly. She could hardly catch her breath. He'd hardly ever called her that, and it'd been an extremely long time since she'd heard it. She gulped. "You've been avoiding me. I can't help but feel like it's my fault, but I don't know what it is I've done." He was almost pleading. He squeezed her hand gently, and she could feel the blush rising to her face.  
  
"Jarvan..." She shook her head. "Please don't misunderstand. I've been avoiding you for your own good... And mine." She said quietly. "It was nothing you've done...."  
  
"Explain it to me, then." He said, demanding. She could tell, he was not pleased with her answer. She winced slightly.  
  
"That's easier said than done."  
  
"Try... Please. Make me understand." His eyes narrowed into something softer. "..Was it Quinn?"  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but the truth was, Quinn had a certain part in it. She shut her mouth. Jarvan puffed out his chest.  
  
"Did she say something to you, Anna?"  
  
"N-no, not directly." This was all going sour quickly, Shyvana had to do something. Jarvan had begun to pull away, as if he was off to search for Quinn and give a scolding to her. Shyvana grabbed his hand with a shout. "I love you, Jarvan." She said quickly. The silence surrounded them, both equally stunned at her words. It lasted for a while before Jarvan's throat cleared.  
  
"...What?" He said quietly.  
  
"I-I've been avoiding you because... Because of me. Because i didn't want to get in your way... with Quinn." Her words were shaky, and she was scared by the truth coming out of her mouth. She took in a slow breath. "I didn't want to get my hopes up. I know i shouldn't, but I..." She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She didn't say anything else, but looked down at their hands together. It was the second time she had ever held his hand. The first, when they were much younger. Even though the situation had been all but wanted, it was still nice.  
  
"...Why didn't you tell me?" He said. He still hadn't moved. His inquiry gave her a small glimmer of hope, however.  
  
"I was scared..." She laughed slightly. "...I still am."  
  
"...Don't be." He said. He straightened himself up before turning to her. "Don't ever be scared to talk to me... I don't care what it's about." She blinked up at him before nodding. "Regarding your statement... About Quinn." he looked away with a sigh. "I think she has an infatuation with me. However..." She thought about it for a minute before looking back to her and taking her hand. "I've never thought about Quinn as more than my comrade."   
  
Shyvana looked down at their hands again. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to look at him, but when he chuckled, curiosity overcame her, so she looked up into his smiling face. "What?"  
  
"I never took you for someone shy." He tilted his head. "I guess the secret is in the name."  
  
"Are you... Teasing me?" She pouted slightly, but it was nice to see the seriousness of the situation was lifting. He laughed, bringing his hand up to her face.  
  
"Tease you? Never..." He mused before lifting her chin. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks for the 3rd time today, gazing up at the man. He stepped in closer to her before pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Her hand rose to his, gripping it as she deepened the kiss. God, how she'd wanted this for a long time. It was so dream like, she was afraid to open her eyes and be back in the inn, still alone and surrounded by her nic nacs. His tongue ran over her lips, and she knew, it wasn't. And she was more than content with knowing that.  
  
"Anna... Let's go back to the inn." He said between kisses. She blushed for the 4th time, taking a step back.  
  
"Uh... The Inn?" She chuckled nervously. "What for?"  
  
"What for, indeed..." He smirked. The blush deepened as he chuckled, collecting his armor. He handed her his helmet. "Think you can handle that? It's important." He mused. She took it with a dumb smile, the pink still brushing her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, i think so..." She said quietly as they began walking back to the inn. She'd certainly have some explaining to do about the room...


	9. Syndra x Zed

"This guy with his ridiculous shadow clone..." Syndra breathed, summoning another power ball towards the man. Zed chuckled, merely dodging it by switching places with his clone. The clone began to rush up on her, which, from Syndra's experience, could only mean that--  
  
"Gotcha!" Zed said aloud as he rushed up from Behind. Syndra turned just in time to force him away with her power. He groaned, tumbling into her tower, which began to hit him in response. "Damnit!" He tried to rush away, but he wasn't paying attention. Syndra grinned, holding her hand up to him. She summoned all of her power, and the purple power balls began to float towards her.  
  
"You're done." Syndra smirked. Zed flicked his head towards her as she pushed her power against him. All at once, the balls flew at him, hitting him at her will, until he fell to the floor.   
  
An enemy has been slain!  
  
Syndra silently cheered to herself before beginning to head back.  
  
"Nice job." She watched her jungler, Riven, pass her by and disappear into the second half of the jungle. Syndra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Piece of cake." She mused, recalling back to the base. She searched over some items before deciding to buy a few things, then headed back to her lane.  
  
"That was very tricky of you." Zed said to her approach. She stopped just under the tower. He was completely bypassing the minions, merely staring over at her with his arms crossed. "I was impressed."  
  
"As you should be." She narrowed her eyes with a slight smirk. He watched his head tilt ever so slightly in her direction, which was slightly confusing on her end. She lifted her hand to him, which he immediately responded by switching with his shadow clone, a great distance away from her. He slashed all of the opposing minions down and let his venture forth, merely watching, stationary. She killed the minions with ease. Zed merely waited until their minions clashed again, and the process repeated for most of the game.  
  
"Syndra, what is going on mid?" Riven said to her at the platform. Syndra sighed, trading in an item for another.  
  
"I have no idea." She breathed. "He wont try to attack me. He just runs away. But he wont let me attack the tower. He merely kills the minions, and leaves me be." She turned to Riven. "There have been ample times to kill me. There were a few I did on purpose. I am far from understanding."  
  
"That does seem odd..." They walked into the lane together before Riven chuckled slightly.  
  
"What?" Syndra narrowed her eyes at her jungler.  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Syndra gawked at her, which made Riven laugh further.  
  
"Honestly, this is Zed we're talking about." She sighed.  
  
"But, hey." Riven said, poking her forehead slightly. "This is also you we're talking about." Riven let a little wink slip in with her smirk before she disappeared into her jungle. Syndra stared after, befuddled. She couldn't imagine that Zed, master of Shadows, and completely involved in assassinating, would want anything to do with... Well, anyone.   
  
Upon returning to lane, she noticed he was gone. She eyed around, killing a few of the minions, before she decided to ward her bushes. Luckily, she had picked some up from the shop a few recalls back. She placed on the left, then traveled over to the right and did the same. No one was there.  
  
"This could be my chance." She said. She followed her minions up to his tower, beating on it with all of her might until it fell to the ground.  
  
An enemy tower has fallen!  
  
Before she could give much joy, she felt a blade go through her back. She coughed up blood and leaned forward slightly.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd..." She said, turning to look at Zed. But it wasn't Zed. It was their jungler, Xin Zhao. He pulled his spear away and made to bring it down. Syndra forced her power towards him, pushing him away. As he came back at her, she began summoning balls of power to hit him, flailing them at him and stunning him several times. After several moments of that, both of them dangerously low, she used her ult, killing him pretty instantly. She sighed, turning around to see Zed just behind her. He was also low in health, possibly from fighting her other teammates.   
  
She took a few steps back and raised her arms out to him. He only stood there. They stood off like that for a few moments before she sighed, aggravated.  
  
"Why wont you attack me!?" She growled, taking a defiant stomp towards him. He said nothing, but his arms did uncross. "What could possibly be the reason for letting me go!?" Still, he said nothing. For a while, they stood their in silence, the only noises that could be heard were the minions behind Zed, and the occasional voice of the announcer. She growled again when the silence was not met with an answer, marching towards him. "How dare you!"  
  
She felt incredibly insulted. Was it because she was a girl? Was she not formidable enough? Was he taking pity on her? She raised her hand, going in for the slap. She was shocked when he caught it, pulling her up off the ground slightly. He stared down at her through the mask for a while, and she tried to search it for answers, even though she knew it would never reveal them.  
  
Gently, he put her down. "I simply did not wish to." He said quietly, letting go of her wrist once she was back on the ground. "No other reason than that." She stared up at him, speechless. That made less sense than any of the excuses she had made in her mind moments before. She swallowed quietly before lifting a hand to his mask. He tensed, but remained the same otherwise. After a few seconds of that, she began to lift it away.  
  
He seemed to make a move to stop her, lifting his hands to where her waist was, but after the first initial tug, he paused. What would happen if she was to see him? He let his hands drape her hips gently. Her eyes shifted slightly, not sure what to think of it as he pulled her closer. She continued to pull the mask away, revealing his chin and lips, a scar decorating them both. She didnt expect him to have a wound like that. She traced it with her free hand, just to make sure it wasn't fresh. His hands on her hips tightened slightly at the gesture.  
  
"Syndra..." He said quietly. Before she could continue, a rustle in the bushes interrupted them both. Syndra shot a glance towards it, seeing a familiar sword begin to peek out of the bushes. She pulled away from Zed and, As Riven came into the clearing, sword raised high, Syndra used her powers to push him away. His mask forced itself back into place as he went tumbling. He then used his clone to further himself from the two, obviously running back towards their nexus.   
  
"Damn." Riven said, looking over at Syndra. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to get away." Syndra laughed. Riven shook her head with a grin.  
  
"No worries. We'll get him next time." She mused before turning and dodging back into the jungle. Syndra looked towards the place where Zed had run off, completely entranced by the moment they shared. Before she could turn to walk back to her own platform, the enemy nexus began to blow. She stared at it before shaking their head.  
  
They had been winning by a landslide, so the enemy team gave up. Syndra was ported back to the main dock. She looked around until she noticed Zed, staring at her. He shrugged slightly before his feet carried him off of his platform and out the door. Syndra was quick to follow.  
  
"Tell me." She said as she caught up to him. He looked over at her, slowing his walk. "What... happened back there?"  
  
"You... got too close." He said quietly. "That wont happen again." He nodded before turning, his walk picking up. Syndra picked herself up and floated along with him, keeping up easily.  
  
"Why?" She asked. He sighed. "Tell me why you decided on me, at least." He kept walking in silence for a minute before he just stopped. She was not prepared for it, and stopped a little ways in front of him. She waited until he took a breath.  
  
"Because... I think you're interesting." He said, looking at her. She stared at him for a moment before letting herself touch the ground. She walked over to him. "Don't..."  
  
"Let me." It wasn't really a question, but a soft demand. He took a slight step back as her hand came up to the mask. "I'm curious about you."  
  
"Are you?" He said, grabbing her hand. "What do I get in exchange for this peek in your curiosity?"  
  
"I'm... Not sure what I could give you." She flicked her eyes over to his hand holding her wrist once again. He chuckled, causing her to look back. His thumb hooked under the mask and he lifted it slightly.  
  
"You do not get all of it." He said bluntly. He pulled at the mask until his lips were visible, smirking as he pulled her closer to him. "But... I will take payment for what you have seen." He leaned over and, with a little maneuvering, stole a long, lustful kiss from Syndra, who was too stunned to retaliate. When he pulled away, he pushed the mask back into place, looking down at her face. She swallowed to try and fix her dry throat.  
  
"...So, what do I do to get the rest of it?" She mused to cover up the fact that she was flustered, and caught off guard. He hummed.  
  
"Hn... We'll see." He said, squeezing her waist slightly before letting her go. She pouted slightly. She'd get what she wanted, even if she had to force it out of him. He chuckled, and even though it was dark, it sounded... genuine. She tilted her head slightly.  
  
"C'mon. Don't tease me."  
  
"Trust me, you'll appreciate it more if I do." He mused before disappearing in a flash of smoke. She groaned, turning away from where he had been to look up at the sky, quickly turning into night.   
  
"Time to go home." She sighed, but as she walked, her fingers traced her smiling lips.


	10. Caitlyn x Vi: Part 2

Vi paced in front of Caitlin's house.  
  
What would she even begin to say? That party she attended where Jayce had asked her partner to dance had made her so... Jealous. Incredibly jealous. And the talk she had with Ahri had not made it any better.   
  
'Why don't you ask her to dance?' She had said. After that, all Vi could think of was how badly she wanted to dance with Caitlyn. That action alone got her thinking.   
  
'I am truly an idiot.' The reason Caitlyn had blushed on the battlefield, and the reason Vi felt sad, and why Cait didn't want to talk to her. She had known that reason all along. It was right there, and yet Vi had been completely oblivious. Vi clenched her fists together. She wanted to punch something.  
  
"Vi?" A voice called out to her. It was soft, and sweet, and perhaps a little tired. Vi looked up, surprised to see Caitlyn standing in her doorway, looking a little disheveled from lack of sleep. She brushed her hair out of her face with a sighed. "What on earth are ou doing out here?" She asked. Vi blinked, shaking away the image of beauty in the door.  
  
"I... uh..." She cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts. "I couldn't sleep. I guess i walked here, on auto-pilot." She chuckled. It was a lie, obviously. She'd been out here for hours, trying to figure out what to say. Caitlyn didn't look too amused with the answer. Vi rubbed the back of her neck. "Since I'm here... may I come in?"   
  
Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired disaster and let out a deep sigh. "Yes." She moved from the doorway and Vi followed her in.   
  
It was like she hadn't been away for nearly a month. The house was still in the same well-kept order Caitlyn had a tenancy for. She liked order. There was a specific place for Vi to drop her gauntlets, as they had made a perfect indention in the floor from all the other times she had been over to visit. Silently, she let them unhinge from her wrists as she watched Caitlyn retreat to the kitchen. Once off, Vi flexed her hands and followed.  
  
"Caitlyn?" She called as she came around the corner. Caitlyn didn't answer as she made tea, her back facing Vi. "Cait..." She said more softly. Caitlyn sighed as she put both hands on the counter and leaned slightly.   
  
"Vi, look..." She sighed. Vi interrupted.  
  
"Caitlyn. You've been ignoring me, basically, since that day on the battlefield." Vi took off her jacket and laid it against the chair and approached her teammate. "I figured out why, at the party. Not that it should have prohibited you from talking to me..." She ran a hand through her hair as Caitlyn turned around to look at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to-- I mean-- I didn't want to--"  
  
"Caity." Vi reached out and took her hands. "I can't stand it anymore." Vi let her hands go up to Caitlyn's shoulders and grip them gently. "You have no idea how badly i want you..." She said it quietly, which made her more nervous about Caitlyn hearing the confession. Caitlyn merely stared up at her, wide eyed with surprise and that blush Vi had longed to see coming into her cheeks. So she went in.  
  
When Caitlyn forced her tongue into Vi's mouth and their hands snaked into each other's hairs, she knew, this was exactly the tension she was looking to solve. Instantly, Vi placed a hand on Caitlyn's thigh as she pushed her higher on to the counter. Vi broke away with a chuckle.  
  
"You should've just told me." She teased, running a hand through Caitlyn's hair. In response, Caitlyn shied away and gulped.  
  
"I was too embarrassed."  
  
"I know." She kissed her again.  
  
"You could've done the same." Caitlyn mused back. Vi grinned.  
  
"Thought you didn't want anything to do with me for the past month." She responded while picking Caitlyn up, bridal style. "Bed time!"  
  
"So soon!?" Caitlyn blushed madly, which cause Vi to laugh.  
  
"It's late." She said as she carried her to the bedroom. "And i can't give you everything just yet... Gotta keep you interested." She winked. She pushed the door open gently and laid her on the bed. Strangely, her room was less than organaized, like the rest of her house. Vi sat on the bed and began pulling her shoes off. Caitlyn slide her arms over Vi's shoulder and hugged her gently while her hands snaked down...  
  
Vi caught them with a hiss, quickly flipping around and pinning Caitlyn to the bed. Cait laughed. "Couldn't help myself." She smirked. Vi held Cait's arms above the bed with one hand, and trailed down her body with the other.  
  
"Is that right?" She smirked. Caitlyn's smile faded, but Vi's only got bigger as she came to her stomach. "I'm a lot stronger than you!"  She grinned mischievously, pulling at Caitlyn's pant line. Vi clicked her tongue. "Trying to start somethin' with me... You were the one all flustered in the kitchen." She mused, the smirk growing wider. Caitlyn blushed and adverted her eyes, sending a peculiar feeling from Vi's stomach to her crotch. She gulped, her smile fading. She reached for Caitlyn's chin and leaned down to kiss her roughly.  
  
"Nn..." _That goddamn British accent is so...hot_ , Vi thought as her hand snaked up the girl's shirt. She trailed kisses down Caitlyn's neck before she tugged the shirt off and threw it from the bed. "Vi..." Caitlyn's face was decorated with red, eyes full of lust. Vi blushed slightly, pulling away some of her own articles of clothing.  
  
"Yeah?" She breathed back. Caitlyn pulled her down by her neck to kiss her and Vi moaned a response.   
  
"I've waited..." Caitlyn said quietly. Vi slowed her kissing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I waited a long time for you to show me that you cared about me." She bit her lip slightly. Vi's blushed deepened.  
  
"So have I." She said before grinning down at the brunette. "No more silent treatment... You talk to me, got it?" Caitlyn nodded. "I don't care what it is. You can tell me."  
  
"Alright." She grinned. Vi grinned back.  
  
"Now, where were we..."


	11. Darius x Lux: Part 2

Lux opened her eyes to the ceiling fan lazily twirling above her. She blinked, trying to get the tired out of her eyes to figure out where she was. The fan didn't look familiar. She looked to her right. There was a simple nightstand with a glass of something and a clock on it that read 7 a.m., and a window covered by a dark curtain. Lux rose, groaning when her head throbbed. She grabbed for the glass and brought it to her lips.

"Ugh." She pulled it away. Alcohol. That would explain the headache. She returned the cup to the nightstand. She rose to look outside, taking the sheet with her and noting that the floor was made of wood. Peeling back the curtain, she squinted from the brightness of the morning sun. Once her eyes adjusted, she tried to stick her head through the glass to fathom that, she definitely wasn't in Demacia.

The town was obviously massive, but run down, with hints of its former glory in the taller of buildings, and some of the coloring. It looked like a giant bull rampaged through and left the town to pick up the pieces... Had Alistar come through?

She pondered on the thought and slowly turned back to the bed, only to freeze once her eyes met the view. They widened and her mouth dropped. "D-D-D..." Her hand shot up to her mouth, losing the sheet to the floor. She realized, immediately, that she was extremely naked. And so was he. She squealed, picking the sheet back up and fumbling to cover herself. In the meantime, the cause for her alarm awoke and panicked, sitting up and looking towards her.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" He said, attempting to stand. She looked up, horrified, squealed again, and flipped around so she was no longer facing him, concealing the fact that her face was completely beet red.

"What the _hell!?"_ She let out, clutching the sheet.

"What are you _freaking_ out about?" The man said, approaching her.

"D-Don't!" She flipped around, tripping on the sheet and landing on the sofa behind her. She stared up at the tall, extremely well built man with dark hair, give the white streak. Those muscles must've come from swinging an axe around all day. He blinked down at Lux, his face twisting from confusion.

"...What's wrong?" Darius asked, deciding not to move just yet.

"Why am I _here_? Why am I _naked?_ Why are _you_ naked?!" So got those three out, but her head was bouncing around with many more. She gulped. "Oh, god... Did we...?"

"Yes." He answered. Her mind went reeling. She leaned over on the arm of the couch, rubbing her forehead.

"What. Happened?" She said, slowly. Darius opened his mouth to explain...

_Lux sighed, falling in line behind Darius' footsteps on the battlefield. they hid in the bushes, and he looked back at her with a glare._

_"Ready?"He asked quietly. She nodded, gripping her staff tightly. He motioned to follow and began running into the lane. Lux followed close by. They snuck past what used to be the tower and inhibitor, straight into the nexus._

_"Shit!" She heard someone yell, but it was much too late. Darius brought down his axe on the nexus, and it exploded, signifying that they had won the rift. Each player was teleported back to their tele-pad. Lux stretched with a grin._

_"Sweet! Another win on my record." She mused. Darius patted her back, basically throwing her forward._

_"You did good, girl." He smirked. She glared up at him._

_"I have a name. The same name you've known for a while." She huffed. He grinned._

_"Yeah, yeah..." He snagged her arm, dragging her with him._

_"Hey! Wha-?" She said._

_"Relax." He grinned down at her. "We should celebrate our victory."_

_"Why should I celebrate with_ you _?" Her glare deepened. They rounded a corner, somewhat out of the view of people, before he pressed her against the wall. "Darius, don't! What if someone sees?" She panicked, looking around them._

_"I've steadily stopped caring." He said, pressing his lips against hers. She made no movement to respond to it, as she was too worried of her surroundings. He laughed._

_"This isn't a game, Darius..."_

_"Luxanna, if you worry about everything, you'll never have any fun." The way he said her name always sent weird ripples down her spine. She looked up at him. He grinned. "C'mon, let's go."_

"You got me _drunk!?_ " She screamed.

"You got plenty drunk without my help." He laughed. "After that, one thing led to another and, well..." He motioned to the bed, and she nearly died from lack of breath. "Take it easy, Lux."

"Take it _easy?_ How am I supposed to do that!?" She was near the verge of hyperventilating. "I've never done it before... I don't even remember doing _it_." She groaned.

"Could've fooled me." He smirked. She shot him an unappreciative glare. He shook his head, standing from the bed and walked over to sit next to her. She clutched the sheet tightly as she watched him. Once he flopped down next to her, she made it her goal not to look at him. "To tell you the truth, i was surprised."

"Surprised?" She said quietly. He hummed an agreement.

"It was your idea."

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"It was." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I was against it. I knew you were drunk out of your mind, and I also knew you'd overreact after..." He adverted his eyes. "But you were so set on it. I don't even remember why. You begged me..." He bit his lip while a grin formed before he looked back over at her. "There's only so much a drunk man can take."

"That's no excuse." Lux puffed out her lip.

"You're right." He laughed. He leaned to kiss her, but she turned away quickly. He sighed with a smile, kissing her cheek instead. "Luxanna..." He said sensually. She gulped. She could feel the heat rising to her face.

"W-why do you call me that?" She said, watching his fingers caress her skin.

"It turns you on..." He smirked. Her chin hardened in response, but he was quick to fix that problem by running his fingers over her lips. She was certainly flustered. "...and I like it." He smiled. "It's my name for you. No one else gets such a privilage. And you put up with it, which is a plus." She laughed slightly. "Hah... You laughed." He mused.

"So?" She looked over at him.

"It's nice... to hear you laugh." He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips against her.

"...Darius." She sighed.

"I know." He said quietly.

"This isn't good for us..." She said. He looked down at her, almost confused. "Noxus, and Demacia are..."

"I know." He said, his mouth hardening. "I know that..." She watched his face change as he turned away from her completely. It was so strange how topsy-turvy his emotions were. She reached out for him. "Don't." He said roughly. She paused, her arm just out there between the two of them. She narrowed her eyes, reaching again to touch his back. He whipped around grabbing her arm and looming over her with an angry expression. She stared up at him.

"Darius..." She said quietly.

"I said... Don't." He warned, but neither of them moved.

"Please... Don't get mad." She said, lifting her free hand to his face. He closed his eyes, his breathing wavering. "I hate this as much as you do. Nothing will get solved if we cant keep it together." She searched his face until, finally, the anger subsided and he released her arm.

"You... like this?" He said, opening his eyes to view her. She blushed, but he made no move to signify he was teasing her. She blinked and took in a breath to say something, but she couldn't get the words to form. "...You like what we have?" He asked again, another shock to Lux's heart.

"I-I..." Her hand trembled against his skin. He gabbed it and leaned into her, forcing her to lay on the couch, her head propped by the arm.

"Tell me... Say your feelings to me." He demanded it, but it was so gentle and sincere, her heart almost stopped.

"...I like this." She said, running her hands over his chest. "I like what we have. I don't want to ruin it." It took so much strength to get the words to come out, but the relief on his face made it easier the more she watched him. "But..."

"But?" The pain came back in her chest at his uncertainty.

"But... I'm afraid." She looked like she was going to cry. "I'm afraid of what will happen to you." He looked just as distraught as she did by her statement. He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be fine." He reassured. "I'll keep myself in check... if that means you'll wait for me."

"Darius..." She blinked.

"I've never had any means to be a good guy, Lux. I don't really take care of my own like I'm sure i should."

"Darius, I will never ask you to be the good guy." She said firmly. He seemed surprised by this. She shook her head. "Your methods are... unorthodox, and I may not always approve of them, but I don't want you to change just because I am different from you."

"Lux..." He stared down at her.

"Don't change." She grinned. "It may never be this good if you aren't you." He slowly bit his lip, looking her over.

"You Demacians and your intense speeches..." She rolled her eyes as he lowered himself on her, getting close to her ear. "I may not be good.. but i will be good for _you_." He mused before kissing her neck, the chills on her spine coming in waves. "Now... Let's try this again, while you can remember."

"D-Darius!" She blushed. He laughed. She followed his gaze to the bed, her blush deepening by the second. She looked back to view his smirk and swallowed hard.

"Trust me..." He said before kissing her gently.


End file.
